FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS:
by Dulce Kagome Lady
Summary: Olvido su cumpleaños, nuevamente. Enfurecida, ella se marcho, lo unico que deceaba ese día era que él llegara disculpandoce... Pero, ¿Qué sucedería si él llegaba con algo más que una disculpa? Inu&Kag Oneshot. No, no hay lemon.


"**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"**

_Olvido su cumpleaños nuevamente. Enfurecida, ella se marcho, lo único que deseaba ese día era que él llegara disculpándose… pero ¿Qué sucedería si él llegaba con algo más qué una disculpa? ¿Y su deseo se hiciera realidad? Inu&Kag Oneshot_

_**.:Dulce Kagome Lady:.**_

—¡**A**bajo! —se escucho la voz de una adolescente por arriba de las copas de los árboles haciendo eco hasta desaparecer.

La tierra bajo sus pies, vibro, y un golpe seco y brusco, se escucho por todo el lugar. Indignada, con las mejillas rojas por la furia que sentía, se giro sobre sus talones tomando la descomunal mochila, que a cualquier joven de su edad le hubiera costado levantar, se la coloco en su hombro sobre la espalda y con paso raudo se encamino hacia el poso Hone Kui No Ido.

—Mal-di-ción… —gruño por lo bajo un hanyuo golpeado por el conjuro de cierta muchacha que en esos momentos ya estaría en su época. Alguien comenzó a chasquear la lengua de manera reprochante y una de sus orejas se movió para captar el sonido. Quiso desenterrar el rostro del suelo pero el conjuro aún no acababa así que tuvo que conformarse con escuchar a regañadientes.

—Siempre pasa lo mismo con ustedes dos. Pero ¿sabes? uno con el correr de los años comienza a acostumbrarse —camino lentamente hasta sentarse en la espalda del Hanyuo que se removió inquieto en la tierra queriéndose librar del maldito conjuro en el que Kagome lo había dejado ¡es qué jamás terminaría esa cosa! Suspiro cansado y continuo escuchando al tonto de Shippo que ya se creía grande—. Esta vez le doy la razón a Kagome.

—Qué raro… siempre le das la razón —exclamo sarcástico, con la voz amortiguada por la tierra.

—¡No seas necio! —Lo reprendió— ¿es que acaso no sabes por qué Kagome estaba tan enfadada?

—¿Por qué es gruñona?

Shippo puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Si serás bestia…

—¡Soy un demonio!

—¡Medio demonio! —lo corrigió—. Cállate, y déjame terminar —demando el pequeño youkai zorro golpeando con su pequeño puño la espalda de Inuyasha, quien clavo sus garras en la tierra dejando marcas en el suelo, furioso por no poder moverse aún ¡como detestaba ese horrible conjuro!

Shippo abrió su boca para volver a hablar pero justo en ese momento el hanyuo se irguió sobre sus rodillas tan rápido que el pequeño voló un par de metros lejos del hombre-perro quien cuando estuvo de pie lentamente volteo con una clara expresión de odio en su rostro dejando un ambiente sombrío rodeándolo.

—¿Quieres conocer a una bestia de verdad? —le pregunto con sorna. Tan siniestramente que el semblante desde la nariz hacia arriba se oscureció levemente provocando un millón de escalofríos en la espalda del niño youkai que comenzó a temblar sin poder detenerse.

—I-I-Inu-yasha e-espera —tartamudeo estirando una pequeña mano hacia delante como queriéndolo detener pero, el aludido sonrió con malicia mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes y colmillos blancos.

—¿Esperar? ¿Por qué? —Dijo con fingida inocencia—. Tú eras el que parecía no conocer una bestia… —su voz adquirió un tinte siniestro y grabe—. ¡Ahora sabrás lo que es una verdadera bestia, enano! —se precipito hacia él mostrando sus garras...

—¡NO INUYASHAAA!

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

—¿Qué tal un año de abstinencia?

Él palideció.

—No lo creo.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Bueno doce meses de abstinencia. No es tan malo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Él suspiro, cansado.

—Mi querida, Sango, es lo mismo, solo cambias «año» por «doce meses».

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Seis meses, mi última oferta! La tomas o la dejas.

El hombre se detuvo dejando que ella caminara unos cuantos pasos más adelante de él. ¿¡Seis meses sin nada de _nada_?! El corazón se le detuvo por un segundo, se congelo de pies a cabeza y observo el vaivén de las caderas de Sango. Trago saliva con dificultad, observando con intensidad ese cuerpo esbelto que se alejaba cada vez más y más de él. ¿Estar seis meses sin… sin…?

«_¡NO, JAMÁS! ¡Ni muerto!_»

La muchacha al notar que se encontraba sola, giro su cabeza hasta lograr ver hacia atrás y encontrar a un monje totalmente estupefacto mirando hacia la nada misma con la mandíbula desencajada. ¿Qué había sucedido?

—Houshi-sama… ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —inquirió temerosa, volviendo en sus pasos para acercarse al monje que parecía estar en estado de shock. Lo movió del hombro levemente pero él ni siquiera pareció notarlo ya que continuo en su pose, la chica se mordió el labio inferior preocupada por la reacción de Miroku y contuvo la respiración mientras pensaba en una manera de despertarlo. Pero ¿cómo se sacaba de shock a una persona? O en este caso a un lujurioso monje.

«_Ahh… claro, es TAN obvio._»

Suspiro, aflojando los hombros que se habían tensionado sin darse cuenta y lo miro con aspecto cansado.

—Está bien… no era en serio, solo estaba probando cuanto estarías dispuesto a soportar por mí… —dijo para que volviera en sí—. Ya que fue usted el que me propuso que lo esperara… —bajo la mirada al suelo, comenzando a susurrar—, digo, porqué ya que yo tengo que esperarlo hasta que derrotemos a Naraku me preguntaba ¿Por qué no podría hacer lo mismo, Houshi-sama?

Miroku, parpadeo repetidas veces procesando lentamente las palabras de Sango. Así que solo ella quería que él pasara lo mismo que pasaría ella. ¡Pero por Kami Sama! ¿Ella creía que él la engañaba cada vez que se detenían a descansar en un pueblito de su viaje? Se envaro al ver como los ojos le brillaban conteniendo las lágrimas que caerían en cualquier momento. Abrió su boca para comenzar a aclarar las cosas cuando de repente ella levanto la mirada y la clavo fija en la suya.

«_Maldición. Cuando quiere puede ser terrorífica._»

Trago con dificultad percibiendo como una gotilla de sudor bajaba presurosa por su sien, hasta desaparecer por su cuello. Una ceja comenzó a temblarle cuando quiso cambiar su expresión sorprendida por una seria, pero fracaso patéticamente.

—Sango… oye…

Ella presto más atención aún.

—¿Mmm? —pronuncio acercándose más a él con los ojos brillosos y expectantes.

«_¡Maldición!_»

—Eh… Yo…

El coro de los Ángeles se escucho por el lugar salvando al monje de su confesión con su _superior_ (por así llamarla).

—**¡Ayúdenme!** —Se escucho a lo lejos una conocida voz, que parecía estar sufriendo el peor de los castigos—. ¡QUIERE MATARME!

—¡Cierra la boca, enano!

—¡Por favor, sálvenme! ¡Es un monstruo!

El monje —quien estaba completamente tensado como una tabla— bajo sus hombros volteando como alma que lleva el diablo y sonriendo secretamente para que Sango no viera su expresión ¡gracias a Inuyasha y su endemoniado carácter! Lo había salvado del cuestionamiento de su querida exterminadora.

—¡Vamos, Sango, o el pobre de Shippo morirá a manos de Inuyasha! —dijo con fervor sonriendo de medio lado echándose a correr sin esperar respuesta de la mujer quien se quedo observando pasmada esa vitalidad que de pronto cobro con solo escuchar los gritos desesperados de su amigo. ¿Cuántas veces habían escuchado la desesperación de Shippo cuando estaba en manos de Inuyasha y a él no se le había movido ni un pelo? ¿Por qué _huía…_ así…?

«_Ahh…_»

Entrecerró sus ojos, apretando con fuerza sus puños clavando inconscientemente las uñas en su piel ¡Maldito monje libidinoso! Con que queriendo escapar de ella en la primera oportunidad, eh. Un gruñido gutural se escucho provenir de sus dientes apretados.

—Me las pagaras… —siseo—, muuuy caro… maldito mujeriego…

Llego con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro justo cuando Inuyasha estaba colocando su pie derecho sobre el estomago del niño youkai quien se removía inquieto en el suelo tratando de librarse del agarre al que era sometido. El hanyuo reía malvadamente, gozando el castigo que le propinaba a Shippo hasta que percibió la presencia del monje que se acercaba a ellos al trote. Giro su cabeza encontrándose con la expresión serena de Miroku —como siempre— y resoplo moviéndole un hombro despectivamente como si no le importara que lo estuviera observando.

—¡Miroku, ayúdame! —rogó el niño youkai con lágrimas en sus ojos estirando sus pequeñas manos como si quisiera alcanzarlo.

—¡Calla, mocoso! —rujió Inuyasha sin paciencia ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza en el agarre— esto te pasa por querer conocer a una bestia de verdad ¡esto es una bestia de verdad!

—¡Miroku! —aulló el zorro soltando un sollozo.

El monje tomo una gran bocanada de aire y con voz autoritaria dijo:

—Niños. Basta.

Inuyasha y Shippo se detuvieron para observar a Miroku, con expresión extrañada, intercambiando una mirada con su compañero de viaje, estallando en carcajadas después.

Inuyasha continúo riendo sin importarle lo que haya dicho el monje y siguió maltratando al youkai.

El monje alzo una ceja observando como hacían ambos oídos sordos a sus palabras, sintiéndose incomodo y —por primera vez en su vida— no respetado. Inclino la cabeza hacia delante sintiendo como una ola de calor invadía sus venas inflándolo de coraje ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a ignorarlo?! ¿Es que acaso no tenían miedo a que los absorbiera con su Kazaana? ¿Tan ignorantes eran ante el peligro?

Apretó los dientes dejando que sus ojos se ocultaran en la sombra que creaba su flequillo.

—Perro rabioso… zorro jodido… ¡Mal…!

—¡ABAJO!

Puf…

—¡Abajo, abajo!

Puf, puf.

—¡Abajo, abajo, abajo!

Puf, puf, puf.

—¡_Abajoabajoabajoabajoabajoabajo__**ABAJO**_!

_Pufpufpufpufpufpuf__**PUF**__._

—¡Idiota! ¿¡Que es lo que le estás haciendo a Shippo?! —Rujió, la miko del futuro quien tenía (de nuevo) las mejillas teñidas de carmesí por el enfado que la invadía en esos momentos—. Tonto, ¿no te das cuenta que él es apenas un niño? ¡TONTO, ABAJO!

—Ouh.

—¿Es que eres tan ciego para no notar algo tan simple? ¡Abajo!

—Ouh.

—¿Acaso no puedes ver mas allá de los fragmentos? ¡Abajo!

—Ouh.

—¡Aquí también existen personas que viven a tu alrededor, tonto! ¡Abajo!

—Ka…

—¡Personas que cumplen años en determinado tiempo! ¡Abajo!

—Kago… ¿Qué?

—¡NO PRONUNCIES MI NOMBRE! ¡ABAJO!

Y voltio hecha una fiera tomando del suelo un pequeño libro que se olvido en esa época…

Miroku quien creía estar completamente enojado, tanto que podría estar cegado por la ira, se quedo helado como si estuvieran en invierno y él sin ropas. Trago lentamente mientras sentía como una energía poderosa se alejaba junto con Kagome-Sama quien prácticamente estaba rodeada de un aura _sacerdotisal_.

Torno distraídamente la mirada a los destrozos que había causado y sus ojos se abrieron levemente mientras una gotita de sudor, causado por los nervios, resbalaba de nuevo, por su sien.

Inuyasha prácticamente estaba enterrado cinco metros bajo tierra y no literalmente.

—¿Estás vivo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Mou…

Lo pensó un minuto.

—Lo tomare como un «Sí», ¿de acuerdo?

—Muo…

—Bien —acepto, sin pensar que en lo que Inuyasha murmuraba podría ser un «_No_…»— Vaya… Kagome-Sama debió de estar muy enfadada.

«_¿Y dónde estará Shippo?_»

Observo hacia los lados de su cuerpo, tratando de ver si había caído cerca de allí cuando la avalancha de furia de la joven miko había caído sobre ellos. Pero el pequeño youkai no se encontraba por ningún lado. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a andar tranquilamente por el claro.

Se detuvo en seco al recordar algo, volvió en sus pasos y se acerco hasta el poso en donde se encontraba Inuyasha hundido. Asomó la cabeza y dijo:

—¡Si necesitas algo solo dímelo! ¿De acuerdo?

—*Gnh…

*Traducción: ayúdame…

—¡Bien, nos vemos más tarde!

Se incorporo y retomo su camino, dejando al pobre hanyuo aún en la zanja que había creado Kagome… con Shippo debajo de él…

Pronto caería la tarde…

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

—Lo has olvidado de nuevo. ¿No es verdad? —Acuso la anciana quien colocaba lentamente un ungüento en los raspones que tenía el joven hanyuo en las mejillas y las manos por la fuerza del conjuro que Kagome había utilizado para descargarse.

—¡Feh!

—Inuyasha… —comenzó la anciana Kaede pero el muchacho se irguió del suelo sin dejar que la mujer terminara de colocar el ungüento en la piel lastimada de él.

—No comiences, anciana, yo no he hecho nada malo, lo único que hice fue preguntarle: qué era tan importante mañana. Y ella simplemente comenzó a gritar el conjuro como una histérica sin siquiera explicarse del porque lo hizo —se detuvo un momento para recordar lo sucedido— ¡está completamente loca! Si no fuera por los fragmentos yo no me vería obligado a pasar cada segundo de mi vida con ella a mi lado, molestándome todo el tiempo y…

… Una pequeña sandalia estallo contra su cabeza haciéndolo morder su lengua, hasta el límite de hacerlo sangrar. Rujio diciendo un millón de improperios mientras se giraba para ver quién de los presentes había arrojado la sandalia para darle su merecido. Pero cuando volteo a ver quien fue, se quedo helado al ver la expresión de furia que tenia Sango con su Hiraikotsu en una mano. Tenía los hombros tirados hacia atrás con una fiera expresión en el rostro que lo desafiaba a decir algo mientras que un aura, casi maligna, la rodeaba completamente. Trago ruidosamente retrocediendo a una velocidad inhumana y se escondió tembloroso en la espalda de Kaede quien suspiro cansada.

—Por favor, muchachos, no peleen aquí. Hace poco la han reparado de los daños que ocasionaron la vez pasada… —pidió la anciana estirando una mano como queriendo detener a Sango quien ya parecía matar con la mirada al hanyuo.

—¡Pero no fue mi culpa! —se excusaron todos al mismo tiempo, para luego lanzarse miradas acecinas. Ya que _todos_ habían participado en la pelea de la semana pasada en donde la cabaña de Kaede quedo totalmente destruida.

—En fin —exclamo Miroku para distender el ambiente tenso que de pronto se había creado en la pequeña cabaña—. Aquí el problema es que _alguien_ —lanzo una mirada significativa a Inuyasha, quien alzo una ceja confundido— se olvido que día es mañana.

—¿Podrían dejar de estar tan misteriosos todos y decir de una buena vez que maldita cosa sucede mañana?

Todos suspiraron.

—Ni siquiera se lo imagina —susurró Shippo en el oído a Sango.

—Eso es porque es muy despistado —le respondió de la misma manera.

—¡Puedo oírlos claramente!

—¡Inuyasha, presta atención!

El chico-perro clavo sus ojos dorados en la mirada azul de Miroku y espero impacientemente a que este último comenzara a hablar de una buena vez. Pero los segundos que pasaban parecían minutos y los minutos horas, hasta que impaciente —como siempre— comenzó a mover su rodilla nervioso porque terminara ese endemoniado suspenso que parecía volverlo loco.

—¡Dilo de una condenada vez!

—Mañana es el cumpleaños número diecisiete de la señorita Kagome. Y tú como siempre te lo has olvidado…

«_¡Carajo!_»

El silencio reino por el pequeño lugar, creando un ambiente tenso e incomodo. Una suave brisa corrió por el lugar meciendo los cabellos largos de las mujeres y el hanyuo que se transformo en piedra observando un punto fijo, en estado de shock o catatónico. Parecía no respirar o cómo si se hubiera congelado y eso los hizo sentirse incómodos.

Había olvidado una vez más el cumpleaños de Kagome.

Ya llevaban viajando tres largos años y a él se le volvía a olvidar el cumpleaños de Kagome…

Con razón se había enfadado tanto cuando él inocentemente le pregunto qué día era mañana… Evoco el recuerdo de la joven que se acerco esa misma tarde a un Inuyasha que trataba de holgazanear ese día en una tranquila tarde del Sengoku Jidai:

Kagome se acerco sonriente al lado de Inuyasha quien se encontraba sentado en las raíces de un árbol en donde daba la sombra. Con sus manos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba tranquilamente la tarde. Movió sus orejas perrunas cuando escucho los pasos de la joven miko al pisar la hierba que rodeaba el lugar. Se sentó a un lado de él no sin antes colocar la mochila de viaje enfrente de ella para revisar quien sabe qué cosa.

—Bueno, ya me voy… —le había dicho mientras seguía buscando en la mochila—. A mi época, pues mañana va a ser un día largo y tengo que hacer varias cosas… —le lanzo una mirada para confirmar si la escuchaba o no. Frunció su ceño e inflo sus mejillas, cerrando los puños con fuerza ya que al parece Inuyasha estaba completamente dormido—. ¿¡Me estas escuchando!?

—¿Huh? ¿Qué paso? —inquirió observando hacia los lados sin saber muy bien en donde se encontraba. Parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su visión y estiro sus brazos tratando de quitarse la ensoñación de encima. Bien, falsa alarma, sólo era Kagome y su voz chillona.— Oh, carajo ¿Qué quieres? —se volteo dándole la espalda acomodándose para volver a dormir.

Escucho el ruido de cosas removiéndose dentro de la mochila de la adolescente con premura y sintió que los cabellos de la nuca se erizaban al percibir un aura maligna cerca, muy cerca de él. Lentamente, volteo el rostro hacia atrás para ver que hacia… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¡Bun!

Cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, sintiendo la palpitante punzada que ardía como el maldito infierno. Gruño en protesta con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se trataba de incorporar. ¡Lo había golpeado con un libro!

—Diablos, Kagome, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunto abriendo los ojos lentamente, para luego quedar paralizado al ver llamas de ira bailar en los ojos de la joven quien no dejaba de apretar los puños con fuera teniendo el entrecejo fruncido hasta casi unir sus perfectas cejas negras—. Hey… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes tus cejitas fruncidas? ¿Sa-sabes que así se te pueden marcar las a-arrugas?

Ella gruño aún más, dando un paso al frente elevando su mentón para observarlo desde su altura ¿Cómo podía ser que no le prestara atención? ¿¡Que estuviera durmiendo mientras ella le quería decir algo tan importante como lo que iba a pasar mañana?! ¡Como detestaba que siempre hiciera lo mismo! ¡Agh! ¿Es que no aprende?

«_Él ya estaba durmiendo cuando tú llegaste._»

Sí, pero…

«_No tenía ni idea de que te encontrabas ahí._»

Es que…

«_No te enfades con él._»

Le lanzo una mirada acecina observándolo minuciosamente, cada centímetro de su… de su… _perfecto rostro_ y suspiro hastiada de sus propios sentimientos. Resoplo, cruzándose de brazos al cerrar los ojos. Tenía que tranquilizarse sino quería matar al chico que tenía en frente y que prácticamente le robaba el aliento. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas aun sin mirarlo y contó hasta diez. Bien, olvidaría que estaba durmiendo y que no la escucho. Abrió un solo ojo para ver lo que hacía y se encontró con el rostro de Inuyasha a escasos sentimientos del suyo con sus hermosos ojos dorados a la altura de los de la joven quien paralizada se quedo observándolos aumentando su respiración con cada segundo que pasaba, sintiendo la respiración de él golpearle el rostro mientras que ella se ruborizaba sin poder evitarlo. Es que estar tan cerca de Inuyasha siempre la hacia sentirse de esa manera: vulnerable y muy nerviosa, esperando tal vez que él por primera vez dijera algo o… o…

Pero ¡¿en que estaba pensando?!

—¡ABAJO! —chillo con la voz roída por los nervios poniéndose más roja aún de lo que ya estaba. Se alejo tan rápido de él con una velocidad casi inhumana. Respirando agitaba, observando el suelo mientras pensaba una y otra vez esa mirada que la observaba con una curiosidad que no veía desde que se conocieron, y esa intensidad como cuando la confundió con Kikyuo…

Un vuelco en su corazón se hizo presente y no pudo evitar posar la palma de su mano en él. Era cierto que Kikyuo ya no estaba en ese mundo desde hacía ya algunos meses, cuando en la batalla con Naraku y tratando de salvarla perdido la… las almas. Pero ¿Cómo olvidar el fantasma de la sacerdotisa siendo ella un recuerdo vivo para Inuyasha? ¿Cómo no poder dejar de pensar que cuando la mira con ese profundo sentimiento no está viendo a Kikyuo a través de ella? ¿Cómo no sentir ese dolor que la invade cada vez que piensa en ellos dos? ¿Cómo no sentir lo…?

—Oe… ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —pregunto con claro malestar mientras se masajeaba las mejillas y la nariz sacándose un poco de tierra que quedo en el rostro. Kagome alzo los ojos y lo observo un momento: parecía como si lo que paso minutos antes jamás hubiera pasado, como si él jamás hubiera estado así de cerca… para él todo había quedado en el olvido… en cambio para ella…— ¡Oe, Kagome!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? —se acomodo de cabello y fingió que nada malo le pasaba, lo último que quería era pelearse con Inuyasha por sus tontas cavilaciones y miedos—. Bien, como te dije antes: me voy —dijo para cambiar el tema.

Él la observo ladeando la cabeza, no feliz por la partida de la joven.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —exclamo tosco y sin ánimos.

Ella le regalo una enorme y fingida sonrisa, que no llego a los ojos.

—Dentro de una semana —respondió— tengo que ponerme al día con mis estudios, ya hace dos semanas que no asisto a clases y debo de estar muy atrasada con todo, uf.

—¡Pero es mucho tiempo! no olvides que los fragmentos siempre se encuentran en algún monstruo que se mueve y causa destrozos —rezongó, casi ladrando.

—Aquí estuve más tiempo que en mi época, —protesto— y esto ya lo hablamos, ¡además, no te estoy pidiendo más tiempo!

—¡Ja!

Inflo sus mejillas indignada por el comportamiento casi infantil de Inuyasha y coloco su mochila en su hombro derecho lanzándole una mirada despectiva a cierto hanyuo que fingía no verla. ¿Por qué siempre se esforzaba en que la relación de ambos marchara bien cuando él siempre lo estropeaba todo? Se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar cuando recordó algo que para ella era muy importante. Se detuvo en seco y se pregunto si aria bien en preguntarle.

«_El que no arriesga no gana._»

Tomo aire inflando su pecho y con tono casual pregunto sin voltear:

—¿Iras mañana?

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo importante mañana?

Abrió sus ojos levemente y giro su cabeza para observarlo por encima de su hombro. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él pudo ver claramente como los ojos le brillaron con intensidad, entreabrió levemente su boca antes de preguntar en un susurro que en los oídos humanos ni siquiera podría oírse pero para las orejas agudas de Inuyasha se escucho claramente:

—¿De verdad no sabes qué día es mañana?

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza inocentemente.

—¿Qué día es mañana?

—Abajo… —exclamo fríamente, para luego voltear y cortar la distancia que los separaba sin dejar de decir:— ¡Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo! —Una y otra vez…

Se estremeció, recordando el tinte de ira y dolor mezclados en la voz de la adolescente, cuando gritaba esa palabra que tanto odiaba. Al parecer le había dolido que él se hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños… ¡Mierda! Pero es que esas cosas tan tontas no tenían importancia… inclino su cabeza hacia delante dejando que los cabellos de su frente ocultaran su semblante mientras que un insoportable hueco se creaba en su corazón, absorbiéndolo lentamente, una agonía casi tangible…

Ya hace tiempo nada tenía importancia para él…

—Kikyuo… —clavo sus garras en los brazos ya que los tenía cruzados, al pronunciar su nombre, ese nombre que solo en su mente podía decir.

Suspiro.

Recordaba claramente como Kagome fue quien más sufrió la muerte de Kikyuo. No era porque le tenía gran aprecio, sino por él. Porque él era quien se mostraba más vulnerable ante toda esa situación, ella siempre trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor… pero él… él estaba perdido en su mar de agonía por la muerte de Kikyuo y Kagome fue la que salió mas lastimada al final… ella sabia del amor que él sentía por Kikyuo…

Kagome…

Kagome era otro asunto para él. Ella era todo lo que le quedaba, la única persona que lo vio de igual a igual, jamás le temió, jamás sintió lastima u odio hacia él… ella siempre estuvo para él. Siempre. Hasta había decidido quedarse junto a él cuando tenía la posibilidad de marcharse a su época para no volver nunca más… nadie la obligo a quedarse, fue Kagome quien decidió quedarse a su lado… él sabía lo que ella sentía por él… sí, lo sabía.

Lo menos que podía hacer por ella era… era… ¿Qué demonios hacían para cuando uno cumplía años en la época de Kagome? Tendría que preguntarle a Sango o Miroku, ya que no sabía nada sobre regalos y esas cosas estúpidas que al parecer se utilizaban mucho allá. Suspiro alzando la mirada hacia el cielo que ya estaba bañado de estrellas y adornado por la pequeña Luna que pronto seria Luna Nueva…

Maldición…

—Keh, mierda…

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome-chan! —Gritaron las tres al unísono extendiendo sus regalos a ella quien les sonrió algo incomoda por su trato, pero también agradecida.

—Gracias —murmuró, tomando los tres paquetes que eran extendidos. Las invito a pasar notando lo pesados que eran ¿Qué tanto serían esos regalos que pesaban tanto? Se encogió de hombros cuando ellas pasaron dentro de su casa. Iba a seguirlas pero un sonido de ramas agitándose llamo su atención, giro con el corazón casi en la boca imaginándose quien podría ser ya con la sonrisa en los labios…

… Pero toda la emoción y los latidos de su corazón cesaron cuando un lastimero maullido se escucho y su regordete gato Buyo apareció, de entre el follaje del árbol asomando la cabeza. Bajo sus hombros por la desilusión como lo aria una niña pequeña. Se había imaginado que él aparecería de entre las ramas disculpándose —claro que conociendo a Inuyasha eso jamás pasaría— o algo. Como desearía que él llegara… al menos para hacerle compañía.

Las horas pasaban mientras ella recibía llamados saludándola por su cumpleaños, regalos por parte de sus amigas y Houjo, que sorprendentemente había asistido unos minutos mas tardes de la llegada de sus amigas. Todo iba bien, reían, comían y, hasta bromeaban, nada malo arruinaba el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos… aunque…

«_No es lo mismo, sin ti._»

Ya había pasado un día entero sin verlo… bien, no es que estuviera diciendo que apenas ella cruzara el poso él la estaría siguiendo, si no qué lo que quería decir, es que conociendo a Inuyasha probablemente hubiera aparecido ya por lo que sucedió entre ellos el día de ayer. Era más que obvio que Shippo o Miroku, tal vez Sango, le dijeran porque se fue tan enfada, eso era de esperarse. Pero, sin embargo… Inuyasha no dio vestigio de ir al menos a escondidas. Nada. Simplemente, no fue a buscarla.

—¡Nos vemos, Kagome-chan!

—Cuídate, Higurashi, y no te vuelvas a acercar a hojas venenosas —le advirtió Houjo quien sonreía con su típica sonrisa suave.

Volteo el rostro para observar con una mirada casi asesina y una sonrisa malévola a su abuelo mientras continuaba agitando su mano. Al notar la mirada de su nieta dejo de escapar a hurtadillas y se detuvo sonriendo nervioso.

—¿Con que hojas venenosas, eh, Jii-chan?

Él soltó una risa incomoda.

—Bueno, Kagome, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar enfermedades en estos días?

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza, su abuelo y sus enfermedades ¿Qué pasaría cuando las ideas de crear nuevas enfermedades se acabaran? ¿La mataría acaso?

«_Es lo más probable._»

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Veintitrés con tres minutos de la noche…

… marcaba el reloj despertador de Kagome.

Lo observo fijamente, como queriendo que algo pasase, esperando atenta a que cobrara vida de repente y comenzara a hablarle, pero… estaba claro que nada de eso ocurriría, las cosas anti-naturales solo ocurrían en la época Feudal, no aquí en donde todo es "normal". Volvió a suspirar ya resignándose, se giro y observo algún punto indefinido del techo de su habitación casi con melancolía. Su cumpleaños solo terminaría dentro de una hora e Inuyasha ni siquiera se había asomado para regañarle o decirle algo. Nada. Ni siquiera había aparecido.

Bien. Decidido. Inuyasha no pensaba ir a verla. ¡Genial, estupendo! Que ni apareciese. Ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar suspirando porque él apareciese o no. Ya era toda una mujer y debía dejar de soñar con un amor que no era correspondido. De un respingo se levanto de su cama comenzando a cambiarse de ropa tomando su pijama de cachorritos, apago la luz de su habitación y se acerco a su pequeña mesita de noche para encender su velador nocturno…

Algo se movió afuera.

Soltó un grito ahogado y descorrió la cortina rosa de su habitación mirando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos la oscuridad de la noche sin Luna… sin Luna… ¡Oh, Kami Sama! ¡Hoy era _Luna Nueva_! Inuyasha debería estar echando humo de lo furioso que se sentiría, lo conocía bien para afirmar que _odiaba_ cuando el cielo estaba sin Luna. Dejo caer sus hombros como si no tuvieran vida y observo sin ver hacia fuera. Ahora entendía porque él no había aparecido en todo el día y la tarde. Jamás se permitiría mostrarse vulnerable enfrente de todos. Le había costado ya mucho dejarse ver por Miroku, Sango, Shippo y ella, desde que comenzaron el viaje siempre en esas noches él se iba lejos y ocultaba en quién sabe dónde. Hacía poco tiempo que comenzó a confiar en ellos y se dejo ver…

Alzo su mirada al cielo, aun meditabunda dejando ver la intensidad de sus ojos brillantes que paulatinamente se llenaban de suaves lágrimas. Sabía que él jamás sentiría lo mismo que ella sentía por él. Entendía que nunca podría mirarla de otra manera que no fuera el recuerdo de Kikyuo… ¿Cómo no sufrir con semejante verdad? ¿Cómo contener el dolor? ¿Cómo…?

Una tela roja apareció en el lugar.

Parpadeo sorprendida dejando que una pequeña lagrima que contenía en su ojo derecho resbalara por su mejilla hasta desaparecer en el borde de su rostro. Contuvo el aliento mientras unas horrendas cosquillas se extendía por todo su estomago, hasta casi hacerle doler. Había llegado… le lanzo una mirada fugaz a su reloj despertador para comprobar si aun no era tarde y en respuesta su corazón comenzó a bombear con una fuerza que le martilleo el pecho. Llevó una mano a él arrugando la tela de su pijama tratando de mantener a raya sus sentimientos que en un momento creyó saldrían hacía fuera como una tormenta.

—Viniste… —susurró al aire observando a esa figura roja que la observaba serio, muy serio para su gusto.

¿Qué le pasaría?

No sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, lo único que atinaba a hacer era permanecer dura como una tabla observándolo. Tenía que moverse, pero las piernas le temblaban de la emoción y temía que si se movía caería al suelo de bruces. Pero si se quedaba ahí, de pie, —conociendo lo impaciente que es— se marcharía y los minutos pasaban y pasaban. Aun tenía tiempo de saludarla por su cumpleaños, aun no era tarde…

—¿¡Vas a bajar o tendré que ir yo!? —bramó, ya impaciente, moviendo su pie a un ritmo acelerado.

Suspiro con una media sonrisa en el rostro, bien, lo sabía, tenia le presentimiento que en cualquier momento él gritaría o le preguntaría qué que tanto hacia que no bajaba. Ya los miedos se habían ido, todo lo demás había desparecido gracias a escuchar esa voz gruñona y fastidiada. Volteo casi corriendo y manoteo lo primero que encontró de abrigo colocándoselo mientras bajaba las escaleras trastabillando un par de veces.

¡Qué feliz se sentía!

Era increíble como con solo verlo todo su mal humor y tristezas desaparecían al imponer su presencia. Sonrió casi tarareando una melodía. Inuyasha lograba eso en ella, olvidar lo demás, y perderse en la felicidad que muchas veces le provocaba —aunque también eran contadas—. Llego algo agitada a su lado, pero sin dejar de sonreír, se inclino hacia delante tratando de absorber todo el aire que había perdido, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en las rodillas.

—Inuyasha… —jadeo incorporándose, quitando con una mano un mecho que caía sobre el rostro—, ¿Qué haces tan tarde…? —olvido la pregunta cuando vio esos profundos ojos azules que la observaban serios. Casi no recordaba lo apuesto que llegaba a ser cuando se transformaba en humano—. Vaya… debes estar enfadado ¿verdad? —Sonrió— ya que es Luna Nueva y…

—Kagome… —comenzó con voz profunda, casi gutural, sin mirarla, ocultando su semblante en con su flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos al tener la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Era como si… se sintiera tímido… ¿tímido?

La joven lo observo atenta.

—¿Sí? —murmuró.

—Yo… —vaciló. ¿Cómo decirle que lo sentía si jamás se disculpo con nadie? Apretó los dientes, tratando de llevar la conversación a otra parte. Una brisa meció sus cabellos y percibió claramente ese aroma a sal y agua. Un gusto agridulce.

Clavo su mirada en ella, provocando que Kagome diera un pequeño respingo cuando su mirada acusadora se clavo en ella. Tenía una mirada que en verdad era penetrante ¡Y la hacía sentir como si hubiera cometido un crimen!

—Has llorado… —afirmó. No era una pregunta, lo sabía bien.

Río nerviosa.

—No —negó con la voz trémula por el nudo que aun sentía en la garganta—, es que me entro una basurita en mi ojo derecho y me hizo lagrimear —sonrió—. No es lo que estas pensando.

—Fue por mi ¿verdad? —inquirió serio, ya que sabia la verdad y tubo casi dos días para reflexionar sobre el tema. Ella protesto pero Inuyasha la interrumpió haciendo oídos sordos a lo que ella decía—, no fue mi intención olvidarme tu cumpleaños, Kagome.

La adolescente dejo de sonreír y hablar, para dejar paso al silencio que casi se hizo ensordecedor. Bajo lentamente la cabeza ocultando su semblante como Inuyasha lo había hecho con su flequillo. Apretó los puños y volteo observando el cielo sin Luna. No tenía deseos de que la viera en el estado que se encontraba: triste y meditabunda.

—Ya, Inuyasha, son cosas que pasa —dijo casual—. A un amigo le suceden estas cosas. Ayer me enoje, simplemente, pero ha pasado y me siento mejor, no hay de que…

Enmudeció sorprendida.

Se encontraba entre los brazos de Inuyasha…

… Siendo abrazada por él. Contuvo la respiración, teniendo los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa que se llevo, en un segundo estaba hablándole de espaldas y al otro se encontraba entre sus brazos. Si no fuera porque sentía su respiración cálida golpearle el hombro diría que todo era un sueño, uno muy real.

Bien, esto de verdad no se parecía en nada a las actitudes que siempre tomaba con ella. Jamás en su maldita existencia se imagino que aria eso con Kagome, ¡con Kagome! Ella tendría que ser la última persona en enterarse el remolino de sentimientos que se creaba en su interior cuando estaba así de cerca de ella. No tuviera que ser tan impulsivo, pero es que ella trataba de fingir —inútilmente— que no le importaba y él simplemente quería decir: "Lo siento". Ella no quería echarle la culpa del sufrimiento que pasaba, pero él sabía bien lo que sucedía: Kagome estaba triste porque el muy estúpido de él se olvido su cumpleaños. Y como las palabras no eran su fuerte pensó que de esa manera se entendería mejor.

O tal vez no.

—Kagome… lo siento. —se disculpo susurrándole al oído. Ella podía sentir como su corazón latía presuroso en su pecho cuando él pronuncio esas palabras.

Inuyasha intensifico un poco más el abrazo colocando su mano en la nuca de ella para que recostara su cabeza en su hombro.

—Debí recordar que hoy seria tu cumpleaños yo…

—No importa. —lo interrumpió—. Viniste, y eso es lo importante —alzo sus brazos para envolverlo con ellos a la altura de su cintura. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la paz que él le provocaba— ya que me hace muy feliz que estés aquí…

«_Kagome… a mí también me hace feliz._»

Poso su mejilla en la coronilla de la joven cerrando sus ojos. Hace tiempo que no tenían un momento de paz para ellos dos. Un momento en el que ambos pudieran disfrutar de su cercanía. Le hacía tanto bien estar cerca de Kagome, sentir su fragancia, escuchar su corazón latir, el tañido de su voz. Solo Kagome lograba que él olvidara las preocupaciones, la amargura de la perdida. Suspiro. Pero hace tiempo que había tomado una decisión…

«_Ahora lo mas importante en mi vida eres tú, Kagome…_»

Ya tranquilamente podía decir que lo que sentía por Kagome era más que amistad. Que lo que sentía por ella sobrepasaba las barreras de una compañera. Ella era más que una amiga. Ella era más que una persona para él. Ella lo era _todo_.

Con ese pensamiento rondando en su cabeza se inclino lentamente rozando con la punta de la nariz la suave mejilla femenina. Con los labios entreabiertos buscando los de ella. Notando como alzaba la cabeza buscando los labios de él, al principio parecía un juego buscándose ambos lentamente sin prisa ni miedos, solo con anhelo y timidez…. Encontró la tibieza que buscaba, eran suaves y levemente carnosos, ni mucho ni poco, perfectos. Abrió su boca atrapándolos mientras ella los separaba para crear un movimiento lento, como sabroso. Vacilante ella le rozó con la punta de su lengua sus labios, invitándolo a profundizar el beso e Inuyasha lo hizo con mucho gusto. La abrazo con mayor intensidad tratando de acercarla más de lo que ya estaba mientras ella trataba de abrazarlo por el cuello, alzándose de puntitas.

Jamás imaginaron que con un simple abrazo, en una noche sin Luna, ellos consiguieran sincerarse consigo mismos y con el otro. Ya no existían más fantasmas del pasado, ni celos ni remordimiento. Nada. Solo dos jóvenes besándose en la noche, demostrándose que ya no podían vivir fingiendo que entre ellos solo había amistad, cuando en verdad había algo más… algo que sobrepasaba lo sobre natural: su amor…

Se separaron lentamente.

Ambos jadeaban.

Ambos sentían sus corazones humanos latir vertiginosos, sin piedad, en sus pechos.

Ni ella ni él querían soltarse, deseaban estar así de por vida. Kagome se acomodo entre los brazos de Inuyasha escondiendo su rostro entre su hombro y el cuello sonriendo secretamente ¡cuán feliz se sentía! Esto era supremo, casi inimaginable…

«_Perfecto…_»

—Feliz cumpleaños… _cachorra_.

Le susurro en el oído, con esa voz ronca y grabe haciéndola sonrojar ante el diminutivo. ¡Sin duda este era el mejor regalo de todos! Y su mejor cumpleaños… sin duda.

**.:Fin:.**

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Ta-dán! Uf, lo termine n,ñ jeje es que lo tenía hace mucho y no lo terminaba más —que cansador que es cuando no te llega la inspiración— pero, en fin, ¡lo logre! Y eso es importante, me siento feliz porque al fin pude escribir algo ahh, todavía tengo la chispa n,n  
Volviendo al fic: como se darán cuenta este es mi primer Oneshot. Quería publicarlo hace mucho pero no podía porque hace dos semanas atrás estaba tratando de estudiar para una prueba ¡que aprobé! Snif… valió la pena el sacrificio (xD).

Hace tiempo que no nos leemos, (y que no me leen) jeje pero es que con _**"Enamorándola"**_ exprimí todas mis neuronas Soñadoras dejándome nomás las de la Vagancia, tal vez por eso no me quedo tan ¡guau! Pero no crean que no intente escribir ¡claro que lo hice! Tengo por ahí un fic que ya va por el cap tres… y de ahí no va a continuar. Más tarde cuando termine lo que todavía no comencé, voy a acabar de escribirlo. Estoy segura que les va a gustar. Y con respecto a un fic nuevo muejeje ya toy con algo solo falta escribir. Pronto verán la resucitación de Dulce y verán en lo que trabajo.

Bueno… me está quedando media larguita la Nota de Autora así que mejor lo dejemos acá y en mi spaces explico mejor ¿chi?

¡Nos leemos luego!

Gracias por leer ;D

AlÿóO0òz…

…_Te bajaría del cielo mujer, _

_la Luna hasta tu cama.  
Porque es muy poco de amor _

_Solo una vez por semana…_

_**.:Dulce Kagome Lady:.**_

_Viernes 7 de noviembre del 2008._

_19:19 pm_


End file.
